warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Pied Piper of Guadalupe
The Pied Piper of Guadalupe is a 1961 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Sylvester is can't seem to catch the mice in his small Mexican town. As he paces outside a bookshop, he notices a copy of The Pied Piper of Hamelin and hatches an idea. He takes flute lessons from J.C. Melendez, then sets up a music stand and a jug outside a mousehole. The mice all laugh at him, but when he plays his flute, one of them gets a funny look on his face and dances toward the cat. When the mouse is close enough, Sylvester whacks it with his flute and drops it into the jug. He continues playing and a second mouse is similarly overcome by the music. When Armando Mouse begins dancing toward the cat, his friend grabs his tail to hold him back, but ends up being dragged outside and Sylvester gets the pair with one whack. This continues until Sylvester thinks he has caught every mouse, but Speedy Gonzales announces there is one more. He demands that Sylvester put his friends back or he'll take them back. Sylvester tells him to try it, and uncorks the jug, thinking that when Speedy goes in for a rescue he'll catch him too, but Speedy's too fast for the cat and manages to drag one of the mice to safety. Sylvester plays his flute again and Speedy dances towards him, but instead of a funny look on his face, he wears a big grin. When Sylvester tries to whack him, he whacks the cat first, then rescues another of his friends. Sylvester hides in a barrel with a dynamite stick, waiting to blow up Speedy when he passes. However, Speedy does not pass, he hops up on the barrel and starts it rolling. It rolls down a series of steps, then upends onto a sleeping bulldog. When the barrel explodes, the charred bulldog chases the singed cat through town. Speedy rescues two more mice, but then Sylvester chases him on a motorcycle. He inexplicably drives the motorcycle off a cliff and into a lake. Then he restarts the bike while underwater, drives it back up the cliff, and resumes chasing Speedy. Speedy tricks him into driving the wrong way down a one-way street and he crashes into a bus. Sylvester leaves the Cat Hospital on crutches, with many bandages and a cast on his leg. Speedy runs after him saying he forgot his flute, but he tells Speedy to keep it. When Speedy starts to play it, Sylvester's broken leg is overcome by the music and it dances after the mouse, causing him pain with every step. Gallery Music Trivia Category:1961 films Category:1961 shorts Category:Speedy Gonzales shorts Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Speedy Gonzales Category:Animated shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Speedy and Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester and Speedy shorts Category:The Pied Piper shorts Category:The Pied Piper Category:1960s shorts Category:1960s Category:1961 Category:1960s films Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:Vitagraph Studios short films Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:DePatie-Freleng shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Best Short Academy Award nominees